


The Breaking Of Yang Xiao Long

by 2Wedensay



Series: The Breaking Of... [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, F/F, Futanari, Horror, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Torture, marking territory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: In Raven Branwn’s tribe there are certain rules.No relationships or procreating with any member of the tribe. However anyone outside of the tribe is free game...even family. Raven is going to do something she has wanted to do for a while now and reclaim the daughter she once lost.Story inspired by fics like “A Mother’s Touch” by damage3245 and “Mother’s Love” by Lucky38





	1. Prologue

Yang Xiao Long lay awake in her bed. The rest of team RWBY slept peacefully in their dorm in Beacon academy. Yang didn’t. She couldn’t. Earlier that day the team had stopped a White Fang attack in Mountain Glenn but that wasn’t the thing keeping Yang awake, they had fought the White Fang lots of times at this point.

It was the fact that during the attack she had been knocked unconscious. She was knocked unconscious and saved by someone she swore was her mother. The figure that saved her was definitely a woman but she was clad in red and black clothing with this scary white Grimm mask that covered her face completely. Yang didn’t even really get a good look at her since she was leaving through some kind of portal as she regained consciousness. Now the blonde haired girl knew she sounded crazy but that was her mother. It was the hair she had, her hair was long just like her’s and although the hair was and wavy unlike her’s, Yang could tell they were related.

She turned over onto her front and screamed into her pillow. She just wanted to sleep. She screamed again. After another 5 minutes of tossing and turning Yang found herself staring out of her window, still wondering about the woman on her train who may or may not have been her mother. Nothing happened. Beacon academy was truly dead at…Yang looked at her scroll… _4:17_.

Until Yang saw someone outside. Someone clad in read and black and although she was far away, Yang could swear she was wearing a white Grimm mask. It was her. It had to be. It was her mother. The blonde haired girl grabbed her clothes and as quietly yet as quickly as she could, she got dressed. She was already out of her dorm door before her yellow tank top was on. The huntress in training ran through the hallway, she ran downstairs and she ran out of the dormitories over towards the main courtyard of the academy. She was still there, standing in the middle of it. Almost waiting for her, it had to be her mother. Her running increased in pace and within a minute she was standing in reaching distance of the mystery woman, who had been watching her the whole time she ran over. She was unmoving and unresponsive, having barely any reaction to her potential lost daughter coming over to her.

Yang was about to speak when the mystery woman walked towards her. She froze, her mouth filled with cotton. It felt like years for Yang but after a few seconds the two were mere inches apart, Yang couldn’t even smell this woman. Again the blonde haired girl was going to speak but was silenced as the mystery woman’s left hand moved up to gently cup her face. _It was her mother_. The huntress in training felt tears in her eyes and was about to start crying in joy when woman’s right hand smashed hard into her temple. Yang was out cold in an instant and fell onto her mother.

Raven Branwen caught her daughter as she fell and smirked under her mask. With one hand hand she unsheathed her sword and created a portal while the other slithered downwards towards her daughter’s ass. With a satisfied hum she squeezed one of her ass cheeks then Raven lifted the girl over her shoulder and strolled through, happily awaiting the time Yang woke up.

She was ready to get a new pet.


	2. Day 1

The first thing that Yang realised when she woke up was that she smelt something burning. Her eyes adjusted to the light, she was inside a…tent? She was still bleary and looked about more. The blonde haired girl tried to rub her eyes but realised she couldn’t move. She looked upwards and realised her gauntlets were missing and her hands were bound together above her head in chains, they were suspended by a larger chain that was attached to a rafter in the roof of the tent. She looked down at her feet and saw that they were bound together with similar chains that were also attached to the floor. Yang tried to struggle against them, she tried and she tried again but it was official — she was trapped.

There was also no one else in the tent and no one replied when Yang called out, no matter how loud or how ever many time she tried. Nothing. Yep, defiantly trapped. But by who? For the life of her, she couldn’t remember how she got here at all. She waited and waited then after around an hour the flaps of the tent opened and the woman in black and red with the grim mask stepped in. Her mother.

The two of them silently stared at each other, with Yang now remembering that this woman knocked her out and was probably the one that tied her up.  
“Who the hell are you!?” Yang spat. The woman again was silent and answered the question by removing her mask. She looked exactly like Yang, just a paler and slightly older looking version with red eyes. It was definitely her mother,  
“That’s no way to talk to your Mistress.” Raven wasn’t looking at her daughter as she spoke, she was placing her helmet on a nearby table as well as her sword. She also placed a leather black bag on the table, a bag with a Schnee symbol on it. It was only now that Yang realised that he mother was all bruised and cut like she’d just been in a fight.  
“What do you mean Mistress?” Yang struggled against her chains again and Raven strolled towards her, swaying her hips as she did so.  
“I mean Mistress Yang. Is my daughter idiotic as well as weak?” She cocked an eyebrow, “I had to save you if you remember. You would be DEAD without me!” Yang squirmed a little at her words and Raven began to walk around her.

“I save your life and I don’t even get a thank you,” she ran a hand through Yang’s hair, Yang someone who hated anyone to touch her hair, tried to get away from her mother’s hand. “My daughter is not only ungrateful but also a slut.” Raven was behind her at this point in time and her arms wrapped around her daughter’s body with her hands landing on her breasts. She groped them as she spoke, “judging by the way she dresses like a prostitute. You must really be a blonde bimbo.”  
She ripped off Yang’s tank top and then her jacket, leaving her in her bra.  
“What the fuck are you doing!?” The bound girl screamed, her hair glowing and eyes going red. Raven roughly spanked her daughter’s ass,  
“Oh shut the fuck up.” She ripped off her spats leaving her daughter to stand there in just her underwear, the woman moved back round to her front. “No lingerie Yang,” Raven taunted gesturing to her daughter’s basic white underwear, “how are you going to get all the boys to fuck you wearing that?” Again Yang squirmed at her mother’s words. This was wrong, it was so wrong. What the fuck was her mother planning to do?

Now Yang was panicking, her chest rising and falling. She tried to calm her voice as she spoke,  
“Wha…What do you want?” Raven covered he mouth with a hand as she laughed. Her laughing grew deeper until she was physically crying from it. “Oh…you are dumb,” she wiped a tear from her eye and then effortlessly dropped all of her clothing off of her body. The red and black pooled around her, leaving her as naked as the day as she was born.  
Raven’s body was almost a duplicate of Yang’s but somehow even better. Yang was a girl who was both well endowed in her ass and especially her breasts with curvaceous hips and muscles in all the right places that rounded her off 10/10 figure. Yet Raven was better: her ass larger, her breasts larger yet just as perky; her curves greater and her muscles stronger. She was a 100/10. The blonde haired girl noticed something else about her mother, something that made her jaw drop. Between her legs was a cock. A fucking big cock. It was semi erect and easily 10 inches with precum dripping from the semi foreskin covered head.

Raven was laughing again, “now Yang use your brain, words like Rape should come to mind…” the older woman’s hands went up to her own large breasts and she sensually massaged them, feeling her nipples go hard and flicking each of them. She let out a little moan and Yang visually saw her cock rising, she gulped.  
“But we’re related…that’s wrong! That’s incest!” Again Raven laughed, anyone walking in might have thought that she was a jolly person.  
“There are rules in my tribe Yang. No intimate relationships between tribe members. However any pine outside of the tribe is free game, even family. Now when you were born I planned to take you into the tribe and train you in our ways, unfortunately your father and my brother took you away before I could do this. In truth, I was young and I didn’t really care especially not about you.” Yang glared at her mother who simply smirked back in return, “but 17 years went by and I heard that you had gotten into Beacon, the same school that I was in. I thought that meant you would be perfect to join unfortunately I had to save you which means your weak. And I don’t tolerate weakness.” She roughly grabbed her daughter’s face with one of her hands and forced her to look at her,  
“But don’t worry I’ve found another use for you. Yang, you were an accident. I let Taiyang fuck me without protection and 9 months later you popped out of me. But now I’m older, I’m in my late 30’s and I’m almost past my peak.” She let go of her and strolled over to the black leather bag, lazily jerking her cock as she did so. “I know I need a child, a new child. A true successor and who better to give it to me than the failure.” She gestured over towards the bound girl.

Raven began to open the bag but Yang couldn’t tell what was in it or what she was doing since her back and backside was facing her. The blonde haired girl didn’t want to admit it but she stared at her mother’s ass for a few more seconds than she should have.  
“That’s not going to happen,” Yang scoffed and Raven just shrugged,  
“You doing really have a choice.” She pulled a needle as well as a blue vile from the bag and began to let the needle fill from its contents.  
“What are you doing!?” She struggled against her chains, eyes going red and her glowing and burning, “What are you doing!?” The black haired woman turned quickly, effortlessly twirling the blue drug filled needle in her right hand,  
“You know this was very difficult to get. I had to fight a lot of people for it.” She walked towards her daughter once again and this time for an unknown reason Yang felt a fear within her. “It’s a prototype drug, there are only a few samples in all of the world.” Raven’s empty hand grabbed hold of Yang’s hair and pulled her head to the side.  
“What…” she swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, “…what does it do?” The mother’s grip on her daughter’s hair tightened,  
“Let me show you.” She jammed the needle into Yang’s neck and pushed down the plunger.

Yang screamed in pain as the drug entered her body. It felt like it was burning her insides and she felt it race through her blood and soon her entire body was in agony.  
“Say bye-bye to your Aura for the rest of your life!” Raven laughed as the drug took effect. “No semblance. No nothing!” Raven put on a baby voice as she spoke her next few words, “that means someone can’t become a huntress.” Yang’s eyes widened in shock at her words, she was lying. Wasn’t she?  
With all of her might Yang struggled against her bindings yet nothing happened. The familiar surge of power that she felt through her body every time she put her mind to something was gone. It was gone like it had never even existed. Yang felt tears sting her eyes, it wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true. The black haired woman moved back over to the table and this time unsheathed and picked up her sword, a smile on her face all the while. The blonde haired girl continued her struggling desperate to prove to herself that her struggling wasn’t worthless, she jumped when the sword slashed and decimated the chains that bound her.

Raven casually threw the sword back on the table. Yang took her opportunity, her mother was defenceless and she was free AND SHE HAD HER AURA, RIGHT? She slammed her fist square into her mother’s jaw and expected her to fall like everyone else she had hit with her killer right hook but instead all Yang Xiao Long felt was a burning pain in her hand. She screamed out in agony as her punch crumpled like paper against Raven, Raven hardly even reacting. Tears now streamed down the blonde’s face. She tried using her semblance, tried visualising her eyes going red and her hair glowing, she tried punching again and again but all it did was tickle her mother, who began to laugh.

Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

It really was true. Her Aura really was gone, her dreams really were gone. She began to sob. However her sobbing was interrupted by a swift fist from her mother that flew fiercely into her stomach. Yang doubled over onto her knees, reeling in pain and coughing as she was winded. Raven cracked her knuckles and knelt down to her daughter’s level, she grabbed her by the ear like she was a naughty child and hauled her up so that they were facing each other, Yang bellowed as her ear felt like it was going to be ripped off,  
“Now you’re even more weak. Weaker than a baby and that means you can’t ever fight back therefore you’re going to accept your situation as well as your new life.” The blonde grit her teeth to keep herself quiet but upon Raven quickly realising this she let go of her daughter’s ear and filled her face, jamming her thumb into Yang’s mouth. Yang who was now physically unable to resist even the slightest act of force by mother felt her jaw get pried open and felt her thumb sit in between her teeth.  
“Fuck you! You bitch!” Yang screamed as she hit down as hard as she could on the thumb only to find it as hard as a rock and only to chip one of her small incisors in the process. More tears streamed from her eyes, her teeth ached. So did her very soul. But Raven was in heaven, enjoying every minute of this.

“Now, now Yang. You’re going to wash that dirty mouth of yours out. You’re nothing. You aren’t even human anymore. You’re just a sex toy and a womb. I’m going to enjoy filling that mouth,” she leaned in closer, so close that Yang could feel the warmth of her mother’s breathing on her face, “because I’m going to tell you on a little secret,” she winked, “I really love blowjobs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what’s coming next.
> 
> Oh and guess what the burning at the start was and what it’s going to be used for.


	3. Swallow

Raven casually hoisted Yang up by the shoulders and tossed her onto the bed, the Auraless girl was powerless to resist. She landed with a thud, he limbs all tangled. The blonde haired girl tried to stand up and run but he mother grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back down. The girl cried and screamed and kicked at her hand but Raven, almost casually just held her down by the ankle with her hand.

“Yang stop making noise and stop struggling or I am going to get angry,” the mother spoke patiently. Then after a few seconds of her continued struggling Raven snapped. Her fist flew into Yang’s stomach again, this time much much harder. Yang crumbled into the foetal position as the air was forcibly knocked out of her and she was winded. With one blow her mother had stopped her protests. The mother unclasped her daughter’s bra, who was still recovering and unable to fight back, she tore it up and then threw it across the room. Then her hands moved lower and she roughly grabbed Yang’s panties, this time being more forceful and just ripping them away. The blonde haired girl who had uncurled at this point, stared in complete horror as the reality of her situation began to hit her. Her eyes went wide as the thought of her new life really sunk in.

It would be a lie to say Raven didn’t enjoy the look on her face. She chuckled as she straddled her daughter, her strong muscular legs tightening around Yang’s body, essentially binding her arms. The older woman’s large ass and all of her weight pushed down onto her daughter’s bruised stomach. Her cock nestled between her daughter’s breasts, the head easily reaching past her face and extending outwards. However because of the angle, Raven’s precum plentifully dripped down onto Yang’s hair.

Yang obviously coiled in disgust as she felt the slimy goop drop down into her golden mane, feeling the horrifically lukewarm fluid make her hair and scalp slimy. Again she struggled and nothing happened. Raven shifted her weight back slightly, the tip of her penis now coming up to her daughter’s eyes. It reeked of the older woman’s cum, so badly that the stench made the blonde haired girl’s eyes water.

“You won’t need clothes for the rest of your cum filled life,” Raven taunted. The woman ran her hands up her own hips, then over her breasts and finally up past her head, stretching in preparation for what was about to begin. The mother raised and lowered her hips, her cock following these actions and bouncing up and down off of Yang’s face. The sheer strength of Raven, he size of her penis and Yang’s lack of Aura made it do that each time the cock caught her face it felt like and actual blow. It hit her again and again, with Raven increasing in both pace and force. A loud slapping sound was audible and the blonde felt her lip get split open by the head and of her mother’s futanari dick.

After a few minutes of beating her daughter, Raven relented. Yang was sure she had a concussion and closed her eyes, breathing through grit teeth in an attempt to ease the pain. She wasn’t prepared to feel her mother’s hand forcibly open her jaw and she was not prepared for 4 inches of her cock to instantly fill her mouth. Her eyes shot open, staring into Raven’s. It tasted worse than she could have ever imagined and Yang gagged loudly, her whole body shaking in revulsion. A sight that her mother seemed to enjoy as she gawked at the blonde’s bouncing breasts.

Raven ground her hips back and forth, making sure the slimy head of her penis lathered precum all over Yang’s mouth, since she clearly loved the taste. However Raven seemed to be a little frustrated at the fact she couldn’t even manage to get half of her penis down her daughter’s throat, that was something she was going to have to work on. But it was okay, Yang would be broken soon and then Raven could shove as much as she wanted down her holes. She pulled back, now only 1 inch of her cock in Yang’s mouth. The blonde started wriggling again, taking quick and uneven breaths. She was in a state of shock and Raven loved every moment of it.

The mother’s right hand began being playing with one of her own large breasts while her left did the same to one of her daughter’s. She massaged the sensitive flesh, making sure to be rougher with her daughter’s than her own. She also started thrusting again, slowly at first in order to really bask in the wet, humid warmth of Yang’s mouth. She hadn’t gotten head in so long. Because of this factor and much to Raven’s own embarrassment, although she would never let it show, she came relatively quickly, something Yang was grateful for as her tongue was battered into the floor of her mouth.

It was only after a few minutes of thrusting and subsequently attacking the back of her daughter’s throat with a fraction of her cock that the woman’s heavy balls began to rush.

Raven moaned loudly and semen gushed out of her. She pulled back to only having 1 inch in and listened closely to the sound of her cum splashing on Yang’s tongue. Yang felt the warm, thick and seemingly endless bodily fluids fill her mouth. Due to the sheer force and volume of it, it forced its way down her throat even though the blonde refused to accept it, she was made to swallow. Gulp after gulp.

Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow and you’ll be fine. Yang tried to justify that to herself.

Raven finally stopped moaning and finally cumming. With a contented sigh, she slowly removed her cock at such a torturous pace that Yang began to think she had stopped moving. The head of the penis eventually emerged and was exposed to the elements. A few bubbles of air formed between Yang’s semen coated lips. Bubbles that were popped when Raven shifted forward again to rest her balls over her daughter’s face. The blonde, who was still dizzy from the amount of cum she had just drunken, unintentionally breathed in the stench of the sweaty sacks. In a final effort of resistance, Yang gathered the few few stray bits of semen in her mouth and spat the chunk back at the balls from whence it had came and then with all of the feeble might she had, the blonde bit down on them. In her mind attacking Raven’s balls. In Raven’s she was massaging them.

The mother elegantly rolled off of her daughter and stood up at the side of the bed, she strolled over to another corner of the tent where a small metal pot sat over a fire, something burning and melting inside of it. Yang, who was beginning to gather her senses, felt the warm cum sit in her stomach, her stomach feeling bloated from it. She was filled with Raven’s semen. Her own mother’s semen. She gradually sat up and looked over at her mother’s nude figure and almost it on cue, Raven looked over her shoulder, noticing what her daughter’s eyes were looking at. She chuckled and ran a hand through her dark hair.

“You know when I grabbed you, you had your weapons with you.” She called, “You won’t need them but don’t worry they have a much better purpose now.” Yang looked at her wrists and remembered that they were gone, she sprawled off of the bed and ran to her mother, thinking that she would be able to grab them over by her. How wrong she was.

The mother effortlessly grabbed her daughter by the hair and held her by her side. The hand going down to Yang’s ass to grip her and hold her by an ass cheek. She forced Yang to look into the pot and the sight broke her heart. Ember Celica. Her own custom made gauntlets. Her own weapons. A symbol of her own identity were being melted down in front of her eyes. She wanted to scream. What Yang didn’t notice was the fact that within the pot of golden molten metal there was black rod. “Get ready Yang.” Raven whispered in her ear. I’m an instant her free hand grabbed the end of the rod and pulled it out of the metal. She winked at her daughter as she held the other end up to her. It was Raven’s own sigil, now covered in the scorching hot golden metal of Ember Celica. Yang wasn’t prepared and realised too late where her mother was aiming. Raven branded her daughter’s face. The hand holding her ass cheek tightened its grip as the bra using rod increased its pressure on the left cheek of her face. The blonde let out an agonising scream and felt her knees go weak.

Raven’s grasp relented and she removed the rod, returning it to the pot. Yang collapsed to all fours, her hands shooting to grab her face and her inadvertently burning them as well. Raven just stood smiling with her hands on her hips, “Yang! You dumb slut! Don’t touch it. Here let me sterilise it for you.” She grabbed her daughter by the hair and lifted her to her knees, her mouth was now realigned with her cock. Yang’s eyes went wide, she wasn’t going to have to give her another blowjob so soon, was she?

The mother’s hand grabbed her daughter’s by the wrists and pulled them downwards leaving her face exposed, her own eye shaped emblem clearly visible on her daughter’s face. The blonde opened her mouth to try and protest against the other woman but fell into her trap in doing so.

With a grunt, Raven began pissing. The stream initially landing directly onto Yang’s mouth. She spat it out and tried to turn her head to look away but her mother wasn’t giving up that easily. She aimed her cock to try and get the maximum coverage of her body, irritating Yang’s newly acquired brand, soaking and matting her bright blonde hair, stinging her eyes and of course wetting her lips. The piss also ran down her body, soaking her breasts hand pooling on the floor between her legs. The stream began to die down and Raven let go and took a few steps back to truly enjoy the sight of her daughter.

Her naked piss soaked body. Her hard nippled breasts. Her cum bloated belly. This was what being a mother was all about. She crouched down to Yang’s kneeling form, she looked so weak and helpless. Raven felt her cock get hard again.

“Huh Yang, you opened your mouth for my piss there.” She smirked, letting her jaw rest in one her hands, “do you like the taste? I guess I’ll have to add it to your diet. Cum and piss!” She and stood turned to side and wiggled her hips, then the woman gave herself a spank, “maybe I’ll even add my shit to your diet if you’re good enough. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at my ass.”

“Cum, piss and shit!” She chuckled, “aren’t you a lucky girl!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latter half was done on a train journey because I felt bad that I hadn’t written anything in a while.
> 
> I’ve been busy sorry :(
> 
> Sorry if there are any major grammar errors in the work, I’ll try and find them and fix them as soon as possible.
> 
> Also I’ve been formatting the ideas for the Blake x Kali story that’s been requested. I’m not going to start writing yet since I want to finish either this or “Mommy’s Boy” first. 
> 
> Again sorry for “Mommy’s Boy” fans, an update is coming soon but I’ve been really into this recently.


	4. Cockwarmer

Yang felt her mother’s hands once again on her body. She tried to hold her face which hurt like hell but Raven had grabbed hold of one of her arms and began twisting it around her back. Yang screamed and fell onto her front, both her own and her mother’s weight making it so her breasts would painfully push into the carpet. Her mother kept pushing on her arm and the blonde thought it was going to break but Raven wasn’t going to break it, she was kind like that, she just wanted to see her own flesh and blood squirm.  
“Now time for the main event!” The woman cackled loudly, as she let go of her daughter and clapped her hands together.

She shifted back so that her legs were around Yang’s thighs, holding them and by extension her tightly. She let one of her hands drop onto an ass cheek and quickly shifted it left and right, entranced in the way it caused her flesh to wobble. She gave it a spank and heard her daughter growl beneath her. Raven jerked her dick and let it sit in her ass crack, the head of her penis easily touching the small of Yang’s back. The woman picked up her diamond hard cock and smacked it against the other woman’s skin like a child with a hammer, precum dripping and almost flowing out. Gradually soaking the blonde’s back, much to her anger and disgust. The mother shimmied back, her breasts bouncing as she did so, until the head was over Yang’s asscrack. Once again she began to play with Yang’s ass, this time spreading the cheeks so her asshole was exposed to the outside world, then she began to gingerly push her penis towards it.

This caused Yang to desperately try and break free, her lavender eyes going wide in terror.  
“No! No! I’ve not done anything there!” Yang screamed, tears rolling down her face once again, “please don’t! I’m begging you Mom! Stay away from there!” That’s what did it. That’s what made Raven throw her head back…and cackle.

She cackled like a witch. She laughed and laughed loudly. Tears now streaming from her eyes as she held her sides from the pain the laughter was giving her. Never in all her years had she heard more amazing sounds of desperation and from her daughter no less! She had definitely made the right choice by picking Yang.  
“That’s the whole point you little fuck.” She grinned, her teeth pearly white yet shark like all the same, “just take a deep breath and relax.”

Without a moment of waiting, Raven pistoned her hips forward. The bulbous head of her penis crashing through Yang’s almost vacuum tight asshole. The daughter screamed so loud that she thought she might break something. Her hands clawing at the carpeted floor of the tent as she tried to do something — anything — to block out the pain. Her mother only had mere inches of her cock inside of her but for Yang it felt like her ass was on fire. Like someone had taken a blow torch and was giddily trying cook her alive from the inside out.  
“STOP! STOP! STOP!”she screamed over and over again but Raven didn’t care. It wasn’t like she wasn’t listening, it was the fact she enjoyed hearing her daughter’s screaming. Her pain only making her cock harder and inspiring to fuck her even rougher. Again Raven thrusted however nothing much happened, the tight hole of Yang’s ass hardly giving way at all and keeping the woman’s cock trapped. If it was any tighter she might have cut off the blood flow.

For Yang the pain was almost too much, she felt like she was going to pass out. With a grunt and all of Raven’s might she thrusted once more. This time something happened and the mother shot forward, her chest colliding with her daughter’s back. The blonde started smacking her head off of the floor and the other woman took this as a sign to keep fucking. Only a few inches were able to enter Yang but it didn’t matter, Raven was getting off and Yang was suffering so it was fine. The blonde’s voice was muffled as she yelled into the carpet and the mother wasn’t happy with this so she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and flipped her. Yang, who was clearly not expecting this screamed in fright (as well as pain) as she was forcibly made to face her mother, who was smirking at her. Raven leaned down so her breasts were squishing against her daughter’s, she thrust hard into the blonde’s asshole, who opened her mouth and yelled again. Seeing this opportunity, the mother spat into the teenager’s open mouth. Yang gagged at her mother’s spit, a little funny considering she had just swallowed her cum. The blonde wanted to spit it out but her mother’s hand slapping over her face made this task impossible. Raven began to increase in pace, reaching a pace similar to that of the one she had earlier, the one she had when she came…

Her cock twitched once. Then twice. Finally Raven let out a high and sensual moan. Yang felt her insides get warm and she felt bloated, very fucking bloated. Raven turned her daughter’s head to the side and used it as a pillow as she finished cumming. She thrusted a few more tired thrusts into her daughter/sex slave. Although they were both panting, the older woman seemed to get a sudden spike of energy and without warning she leaned up, grabbed Yang’s breasts and roughly pushed herself up off of the floor. Yang groaned and coiled in on herself, now seeing her swollen cum filled belly. She flopped onto her side and rubbed her hands over herself to try and smooth her insides and Raven took this opportunity to walk around her and stare at her ass.

The ass of Yang Xiao Long would never be the same. Raven could swear that those juicy ass cheeks were now permanently further spread apart with a red raw and slightly gaping asshole visible. A steady stream of cum leaking from it. Raven sighed and knelt down, flexing the fingers on her right hand. She jammed two fingers into her daughter’s ass, the used hole easily accommodating the digits. Yang groaned again. The mother looked at the time…11:32. It wasn’t that late for her but she there was nothing wrong with going to bed early and sex was a little tiring. She removed her fingers from the asshole and grabbed her daughter by the hair. Yang was dragged over the carpet and like before she was thrown onto the bed and like before it was done with the utmost care. What the blonde didn’t expect was for her mother to then jump onto the bed as well.

Raven wrapped an arm around Yang and pulled up the cover with another. She brought her daughter in close, so close that the blonde’s face was smothered into her mother’s large chest. Raven, of course, shifted her pelvis so her cock lined up with Yang’s asshole again and although only semi-erect, she thrusted inside of her. She felt her tits jiggle from her daughter’s grunt. Raven chuckled and wrapped bother arms around the blonde, resting her jaw on the top of her head.  
“You know there are still a lot of thing for you to learn but we can carry on with that in the morning. Right now all you need to know is your job at night.” She took a breath and closed her eyes,  
“At night, you’re my cockwarmer. I don’t want my dick to get cold so it’s your job to make sure that it doesn’t happen and that means every night my cock is either in your ass on or in your mouth. No matter what.”

Raven was getting tired now and although Yang tried to fight it because she thought she’d be able to run away when her mother was sleeping, she began to feel herself get sleepy.  
“In the future I might leave it in your pussy…but that’s not for a long time.” She let out a low yawn. “Trust me by the time I fuck your pussy…you’ll be begging me to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter and a little more vanilla but the rest of the story will be much kinkier.
> 
> I think there’s going to be one more chapter set after this one and then they’ll be a timeskip.
> 
> Also I’ve recieved some mixed comments about the things I’m going to include later in this story:
> 
> Everyone seems fine with piss but shit seems to be controversial. I’m going to write it since some people have asked for it but for those who don’t like it I will put disclaimers and warnings in the chapter.


	5. Meals

Raven’s eyes fluttered open. She was greeted to the sight of her daughter’s sleeping face and exposed breasts. The woman stretched her muscles and realised how cozy she was, especially her dick. Truthfully, Raven didn’t want to get up, she really didn’t but she was the leader of a tribe and because of this, she had responsibilities. That meant she had to start her day.

She threw the covers off of them both, Yang still fast asleep. Raven slowly removed her cock from her cockwarmer, her penis still semi erect. The woman took a moment to really stare at her daughter’s figure: her large yet perky breasts; her curvaceous hourglass figure and her surprisingly plump ass. Yang would make one hell of a sex slave. She couldn’t wait to break this blonde bimbo’s mind. Raven’s body was just waking up and the woman realised she needed to piss badly but Yang was still not up…and she had a mouth. The woman straddled her daughter, her legs around the blonde’s shoulders and her ass being supported by her breasts. Her daughter’s nipples lightly digging into her cheeks. She opened Yang’s jaw and snuggly slid the head of her penis inside as well as this she tightly wrapped her hands around the girl’s mouth in order to make a perfect seal. Raven was lucky in the fact that her fingers were long and slender enough that even with her hands wrapped around her daughter’s face she could still hold her nose, her two index fingers pushing the airway shut.

Raven rolled back her shoulders and began to empty her bladder. Yang’s eyes shot open. She coughed, spluttered and flailed, shock taking over her body from the rude awakening. The woman giggled, almost inaudibly, as her daughter realised that her mouth was filling quickly. The lack of oxygen from her blocked airways emphasising the liquid’s the bitter taste. With wide scornful eyes, the blonde swallowed and swallowed. The piss disgusting her and Raven felt the blonde’s body physically shake in revulsion under her.

With her bladder empty, Raven let out a yawn and removed her cock her daughter’s mouth. She fell forward, her hands grabbing onto the headboard of the bed and her breasts smooshing into Yang’s face,  
“That was a nice pre-breakfast drink for you, don’t worry you don’t need to say thank you. It was my pleasure.” There was a harshness to last of Raven’s words like she was some hungry Hyena grinding its teeth. “Now I’m going to actually grab some food,” she winked, “I’ll get you some as well, don’t worry.” With that the woman, with impressive speed, left the bed and her cock popped out of her daughter’s mouth. Yang coughed and spluttered, trying to get the taste and the fact she had just drunken piss out of her mouth and mind. When she tried to move the blonde felt a stabbing and burning pain coming from her ass. She moved her hands to it and began rubbing her asscheeks in order to try and sooth the pain as well as this she tried to glare at her mother with bleary eyes. However all she did was stare at her mother as she redressed herself, her pale, porcelain and flawless skin gradually being covered up by her robes. Yang felt a slight disappointment inside of herself as the sight of the naked woman’s body was taken away. The blonde began to remember all that had happened yesterday and felt her fury as well as her resistance flaring up. She lest go of her ass and rose from the bed with the determination that she was famous for, she contracted her fingers into a fist, jumped from the bed and sent a powerful haymaker towards Raven’s temple.

Raven, without missing a beat, turned to face Yang and backhanded her mid jump well before her fist could make any contact with the woman’s head. Yang was bitchslapped. She was bitchslapped in the branded side of her face and she crumbled onto the carpeted floor. The woman let out a chuckle at her daughter’s puny form, she then stomped on the blonde’s lower back causing her to shoot up and groan,  
“That wasn’t very smart, was it?” She turned her head to the side and put on the stereotype of a blonde bimbo’s breathy voice,  
“No it wasn’t Mistress. You’re right about me, I’m just a dumb slut who’s only talent is swallowing!” The mother twisted her foot deeper into her daughter’s back and put on her normal voice, “Really?” Then she put the slutty voice back on, “Oh yes! You own and I belong to you, I want to suck and get fucked by your cock all day!” She laughed at her own joke and removed her foot from Yang. Raven turned to a dresser in the tent and grabbed a rope from it. The blonde just put her head down and growled into the floor, tempted to lick the carpet in order to get the taste of her mother’s foul piss out of her mouth.

Like yesterday, Raven grabbed Yang and tossed her back onto the bed. Yang grunted from the impact but didn’t fight back, her face was killing her and now her lower back was as well. All she did now wait was alert as she could, her eyes analysing every bit of her mother as she strolled over. Things like the rope in her hand, the look in her eyes, the swing of her hips. Without any gentleness or kindness Raven grabbed her daughter’s wrists and tied both of them to a bedpost in the centre of the headboard. She looked down at the blonde, who was still staring at her. Raven painfully twisted one of the Auraless girl’s nipples and bent down to kiss her. Yang squirmed in resistance but was powerless to stop her mother’s tongue invading and practically raping her mouth. She broke the kiss and almost lovingly tapped Yang’s cheek before walking towards the exit of the tent.

Now Yang was alone. Naked, bound and alone. What had she done to deserve this? She tried to help everyone she could! She always tried her best in tests at Beacon even though she wasn’t much of a student! She was a good person! She didn’t deserve to be raped and she most definitely didn’t deserve to be stolen from her life and taken into sex slavery by her own fucking mother! Her kind of hot mother…

What the fuck was she thinking? This whole situation was so wrong. So fucked. Yang missed her friends, she kissed her friends and she missed her little sister Ruby the most. Ruby. She would see Ruby again. This was something Yang Xiao Long promised herself.

Suddenly the flaps of the tent opened and Raven stormed in with two bowls in hand. One was filled to the brim with some kind of soup vegetable soup while the other was only half full. She placed both bowls down on a nearby dresser, the spoons in each bowl clanging as they made contact with the surface. Yang noticed the tent that her mother was pitching in her combat skirt and with her back to her daughter, the woman lowered her lower article of clothing. The blonde tried and failed to look away from her mother’s naked ass even though she knew it was wrong. Still with her back to the blonde, the woman began to jerk herself off at an impressive pace and with impressive skill. Raven was a woman with years of sexual experience and she knew how to get an orgasm. In no time at all she was cumming. He thick and hot semen shooting from her dick…and landing directly into the half filled bowl, Yang’s bowl.

The mother let go of her cock, the large member flopping downwards between her legs, her daughter completely unaware of her actions and still focussed on her ass. Raven grabbed the spoon and fiercely mixed the cum and soup together until they formed a salty broth and with a contented sigh she returned the bowl to the dresser and turned to face Yang with a smile on her face. She walked over, untied the rope and returned to the bowls. The blonde slowly rose onto her elbows, staring down her own cleavage at her mother, eyeing her suspiciously.  
“Come here slut.” Raven ordered, “come over here right now. Slut.” There was dominance in her voice and Yang felt like she couldn’t obey, before she knew it she had stood from the bed and almost timidly walked over to her mother. She was naked and afraid.

“Time for breakfast Yang, you fat titted slut!” The mother spoke with glee and gestured to the originally full bowl, “this one is mine.” She then lazily gestured over to the cum and soup mixed filled bowl, “that one is yours and I made it special for you!” Raven stopped gesturing and let the hand grab her daughter’s ass, who flinched at the contact as her mother’s rough hands fondled and squeezed her rear end. “I thought I better explain it to a dumb bimbo like yourself.” The woman then spanked her, picked up her own bowl and sat herself on the one large, wooden chair in her tent. She contently began to eat her own meal and looked at her daughter. “Well? Get down on the floor and eat up!”

Yang could smell the stench of semen, her mother’s semen. It only now dawned on her what Raven was doing when she was staring at her. Her head shot round towards her and the woman, seeing her daughter’s understanding, gladly spread her legs and let her ogle her cock, winking at her as she did so and digging her spoon back into the bowl

“Well why don’t you start Yang? Why don’t you take a nice big bite?” Raven placed her spoon into her mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really). Although you might have a bit of a wait since I want to do two things: write another mammoth chapter of The Faithful Retainer and finish Mommy’s Boy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> 2Wedensay


	6. Tastes

Yang pinched herself. This couldn’t be fucking true. This had to be some kind of sick and twisted joke. She stared at Raven, who stared back. Spreading her legs so her daughter could see her semi erect cock under her skirt. The woman slurped loudly on her own unaffected soup, her lips at the edge of the bowl as she finished it. She lazily threw the spoon inside and let the now empty bowl rest in her lap,  
“Go on Yang. Before you make me mad.” She thrusted her hips as she spoke, a gesture that struck fear into the blonde. The blonde, as carefully as humanly possible, let her hand grip the end of the spoon. She lifted it out of the bowl and noticed the thick texture of her “food.” It was surprising heavy in the spoon and Yang wasn’t sure if she even had any of the original soup in it. She stared at the white gloopy substance that filled the piece of cutlery and lifted it close to her face.

It stunk. It genuinely stunk. It was one of the worst things Yang had ever had to smell in her life…and she was going to have to eat it…as well as eating the whole bowl. The blonde had been staring at the spoon so intently and for so long that she didn’t notice Raven move from her chair to stand behind her. She only noticed when she felt one of her mother’s hands on her breast and the other wrap over her own hand, the one one that was holding the spoon.  
“Here comes the airplane…” Raven teased, she wanted to get on her daughter’s nerves. Yang was powerless to resist without her Aura and she couldn’t stop her mother bringing the spoon closer and closer to her lips. The blonde felt her mother’s skilled hands fondle her breast to such a degree that she opened her mouth to moan in pleasure, this open mouth was exactly what her mother was looking for.

Raven jammed the spoon into Yang’s mouth, her other hand shooting from Yang’s large breast to her jaw and slamming it shut. The taste hit the blonde instantly and it was awful. The thick bodily fluid coated her mouth, chunks of semen fell around her teeth and tongue. The blonde’s body trembled in disgust and purely out of hatred and disgust for the the taste, she swallowed. She needed it away from her tastebuds. Raven laughed as she heard the gulp, her body rubbed closely against her daughter, her cock hardening between her daughter’s rear end. Yang felt her mother slide her cock us and down the crack of ass,  
“Time for another one Yang, you’re going to finish this bowl you know.” The woman taunted with a passion. The spoon was ripped from the blonde’s mouth and dug back into the bowl to scoop up another filling.

“You…cunt.” Yang growled, her arms still trapped by one of Raven’s arms. The woman let out a mock gasp of shock,  
“A dumb slut and a rude slut!” She gave her daughter’s neck a kiss and brought the spoon back up to her mouth,  
“No..”her daughter protested before the spoon re-entered her mouth and the mother covered it. The blonde tried to scream but due her mouth being filled all that came out was a loud and wet gurgle.  
“Oh Yang, don’t you love the taste of my warm, gloopy cum?” Again the blonde swallowed in desperation. Raven sighed, although she enjoyed this, she didn’t want the meal to get cold. The woman threw the spoon on the table and picked up the still mostly full bowl. Her thrusting increased in pace and Yang felt herself almost get lifted off the ground with each thrust that her mother made between her ass cheeks. “Time to start downing it..” one of her hands grabbed hold of one of the blonde’s breasts, “Fat Tits.”

The rim of the bowl was pushed against Yang’s lips and her free arm tried desperately to push it away. Of course this didn’t happen and soon her lips were forced open by it. The liquid poured down her throat, Yang felt the occasional vegetable or piece of meat from the original stew but aside from that all she tasted was semen. It filled her mouth and slimed and slithered it’s way down her throat into her empty stomach, a little bit of excess dribbled down her chin onto her breasts and over her erect nipples. Raven rapidly increase in pace as soon she was cumming over the blonde’s. Ack and directly into her precious hair. Tears streamed from Yang’s eyes again.

The bowl was soon drained and Raven let it fall from her hand and loudly clatter onto the table. She released her daughter and took a few steps back before slipping back into the chair, the woman let out a content sigh. Yang stood there, her shoulders hunched, hands gently rubbing her stomach. She turned away from the table and let out a long low grown. There was a moment of silence and Raven let her head rest on her hand.

Yang threw up white cum-sick and her mother laughed. It splattered over the carpet and the blonde fell to her knees. The heaving racking her body as she emptied her insides. Through bleary eyes, she stared at the puddle of semen in front of her. Absentmindedly Yang truly realised how much she had had inside of her. Cum from her hair lazily dripped down onto her ass

The mother chuckled as her daughter yelped when she grabbed her by the hair and forced down ont her hands and knees, head inches away from her own sick “I think ‘Fat Tits’ is a really good nickname for you.” Raven commented. She gave a hum of approval, “now Fat Tits, you’re going to eat this meal that I lovingly made for you. You are going to swallow and swallow until you can keep it down. If you can’t do this then I guess I’ll have to get more aggressive with you,” the woman gave the blonde a hard slap, “you could never beat me with your Aura on your best day and now it’s gone, so we both know that if you fight back you’ll meet a very painful end.” She let go of her hair and stood up. She looked down upon her daughter, her very gaze was demeaning. “Eat.” She kicked Yang in the shoulder and the blonde cut her fingers into the carpet, attempting to vent the pain.

Yang once again stared at the cum. The cum-sick that had inevitably been soaking into the carpet. She gulped. But eventually lowered her head down towards it and stuck out her tongue. She lapped at it, slowly and with much shame. The taste was worse than last time, she tasted her own bile as well as the dirt and fluff from the carpet. This was on top of the taste of her mother’s awful semen. Raven licked her lips at sight and giggled once again when her daughter re-swallowed around half of the bodily fluids only to throw up once more. She saw her not even bother to beg for mercy, mercy she knew she wouldn’t get, and just go back to licking the cum off of the floor. The woman closed her eyes and focussed on the wet sound of Yang’s tongue. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick.

It took 3 attempts but Yang was eventually able to keep the semen down and Raven gave her a patronising clap of praise. The blonde glared at her.  
“Get up Fat Tits,” Raven folder her arms under her breasts and tapped her foot impatiently. Yang complied, trying to ignore the disgusting carpet fluff that was caught between her teeth,  
“Stop calling me that!” She screamed, her hands balling into fists. The mother launched her hand towards her daughter’s throat and gripped hard. Yang sneezed as air was robbed from her and began to fear from her life as Raven lifted her with one hand off of the ground. She flailed helplessly, her arms trying to loosen the pressure on her throat. Was her own mother going to kill her?

“Now listen up Fat Tits. YOU ARE MY PROPERTY. I own you and therefore I control you, if I control you it means I get to decide what you’re called and you’re called Fat Tits.” Her grip slightly loosened and Yang managed to gasp out a few words,  
“But…you named me…Yang…” Raven just snarled,  
“I didn’t want you then and besides it was you’re vain and stupid father who named you after himself. If I had the choice to name you then and there I probably would of called you Dumb Blonde Fuck Up because in case you haven’t realised by now Yang: You were an accident. But that doesn’t matter now. Now I own you and now you’re name is Fat Tits.” She dropped her. The blonde barely stopped herself from falling over as her feet made contact with the ground.

Raven smiled at her daughter for a second before grabbing her by the wrist with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist.  
“Out we go!” She said with a wink and before the blonde had a chance to protest, she was dragged outside of the tent naked by her mother. The almost blinding light of the outdoors as well as the fear of being naked nearly overwhelmed the girl. However both the light and fear soon faded, the former due to her eyes adjusting and the latter due to what she saw. Around 30 other girls, some older and some younger, were all walking around the camp naked. They were all branded with different brands and they all carried out some kind of work. It was physical labour but none of them even tried to fight back nor did they seem unhappy at all. They just had these glazed over expressions of their faces, like their brains had been fucked out. Yang gulped.

“It’s a beautiful sight isn’t it?” Raven cooed. She leaned in close to the blonde’s ear, “let me just make a few things clear since you’ve already had some tastes of your new life. When you’re woken up, you come outside and you work, whether it’s gathering firewood, going to the river to get water or simply just cleaning my tent. No matter what, you work hard. If you don’t I’ll find out and hurt you. By the way don’t event attempt to run, I have people always on guard and if they find you, I’ll know. We have a simple system for people like you Fat Tits. Attempt to run or fail to serve you’re purpose once and you’ll be beaten, fail twice we’ll break something and fail a third time then we’ll cut something off.” She bit roughly into her daughter’s ear.

“Something else to note is the bathrooms.” The woman pointed to a black tent in the corner of the camp, “That’s the bathroom for actual members of the camp not slaves like you.” She pointed to a spot near her own tent, “That’s your bathroom there. You piss and shit on the grass outside.” Raven’s hand slid down to squeeze one of the blonde’s ass cheeks. “Remember a mandatory blowjob in the morning and mandatory anal at night, what we do when I’m free for the rest of the day is entirely up to me and trust me Fat Tits, we are going to do a lot together.” She winked and squeezed extra hard

“Now Mommy’s got a long day ahead of her today, so why don’t you find some work to do!” She spanked her daughter’s ass with enough force to make the blonde stumble forward. “I’ll see you tonight…” Raven blew a kiss and strolled off and Yang couldn’t help but watch as she go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Just a quick message from me, 2Wedensay. The next chapter is going to contain scat which is controversial. 
> 
> I just thought I’d give a heads up, if you’re not into it then just skip Chapter 7 and wait till Chapter 8. If you’re into scat then I hope I don’t disappoint.
> 
> All the best


	7. 1 Week Later Part 1

Yang’s bladder finally began to feel empty and her she cracked her neck as she finished pissing. It was early in the morning, around 6 o’clock and the tribe was just beginning to awaken. Of course her mother was the leader of the tribe and Raven was always up first…

“Fat Tits! Your bathroom break is over. Get back here!” Her mother called from her tent. The blonde ran a hand through her tangled hair and began to jog over to the tents entrance. On her way she began to reflect on things as her eyes absentmindedly looked over the camp. It had been one week now since she had been kidnapped. One week now she had been a slave. One week now she had been raped and raped by her own mother.

She opened the door flap to the tent and nearly instantly stepped inside, Yang had quickly learned that her mother hated waiting. She gulped when she met Raven’s eyes. She always had such an intensity, a dominance. Raven Branwen was sitting on the foot of her bed, leaning her weight on her arms behind her, her legs spread. She was naked, her breasts and cock freely out and exposed. Yang tried not to stare. Her mother gestured for her to come closer and she obeyed. The closer she got, the more time seemed to slow yet Raven remained unblinking, unflinching. Unbeatable.

As soon as she was close enough the woman grabbed her daughter by the wrists and dragged her the final few inches. She had so much strength that the blonde felt her feet leave the ground and her arm almost get dragged out of its socket as she was lifted up onto her lap. Raven’s cock was nestled between Yang’s ass cheeks, the head reaching her back and allowing her to lean on it like a chair. They were inches apart with the blonde being able to feel the warmth from the other woman’s breath on her skin.  
“So tell me Fat Tits, how are you today?” As the mother said her daughter’s new name, “are you still a dumb slut who’s gagging for cock?”As the mother said her daughter’s new name, her hands went to town with her breasts, “are you still a dumb slut who’s gagging for cock?” She bounced them up and down in her hands, enjoying their weight and movement. Raven got just the reaction she wanted out of her. Yang growled and smashed the woman’s arms away.  
“Stop calling me that! My name isn’t Fat Tits! It’s Yang. Yang Xiao Long. I am not a dumb slut and I am most definitely not gagging for cock!” She spat, her fists flying her mother’s own tits yet doing nothing.

“What’s that Fat Tits? All I’m hearing is I love cock, I love cock, I love cock…and are you touching my breasts? You are such a dirty slut.” The only angered Yang further and she tried to hit harder.  
“I’m a slut? You’re the one who kidnapped me and rapes me!” The blonde had had enough, she grabbed one of her mother’s breasts and leant down, she placed one of her mother’s nipples in her mouth and bit down. It had been a week and she still hasn’t learned that she couldn’t hurt her. “Look at you, sucking on one of my tits, such a slutty daughter. A daughter who has the hots for me, don’t think I don’t know.” She grabbed the blonde by her hair and forcefully removed her from her chest, “I’m not dumb like you after all.” She raised her hips, her cock grinding against Yang’s ass. “And another thing…” Raven smiled wickedly, “I heard that little moan that escaped your mouth last night when I fucked that tight little asshole. You were enjoying it.” The daughter simply huffed at her mother and turned her head to look to the side.

“Fuck you mom.” She muttered under her breath.  
“It’s Mistress.” She grabbed Yang’s by the jaw and made her meet her eyes, “I think it’s time for me to put your name to the test, Fat Tits.” With a purr and stylish and yet effortless movement Raven completely changed their position: now Yang was lying on floor with her mother on top of her. She was being straddled with a now all too familiar cock lying between her chest, the precum covered head pushing against her lips. The mother pushed her daughter’s big  breasts against the sides of her big dick. She thrust. Instantly she felt Yang’s slobber begin to soak the tip of her, if she said so herself, beautiful dick. Raven began to really press and mould Yang’s breasts around her as she got into a rhythm, a nice wet popping sound filled the tent as her penis constantly entered and left her daughter’s mouth.

“Such a nice pair of tits…” The mother said absentmindedly as she essentially jerked herself off with with the blonde’s chest. Yang, at this point, knew what Raven likes when it came to blowjob: a lot of tongue. Yang, at this point, knew what Raven likes when it came to blowjob: a lot of tongue. As disgusting as it was, it made her cum quicker and therefore made the blowjobs shorter. It was only logical right? Right? So she got to work, her tongue dancing all over the cock’s sensitive glands. The taste may have disgusted her but it had to be done, besides the taste hadn’t seemed too bad recently…

She knew it was working because she heard her mother’s breath hitch slightly, something anyone else wouldn’t notice since they’d probably only be having sex with her once or twice. It Yang wasn’t like anyone else, she had been raped by Raven more times than she could count and she felt like she was beginning to really understand how to pleasure her. As shameful as it sounded, it made the blonde a little proud.

Soft, squidgy warmth around her shaft and wet, watery warmth around her head, this was heaven, Raven thought. The woman noticed that her daughter wasn’t really struggling against her, Yang’s arms held onto her mother’s thighs but she didn’t try and punch or scratch like she was doing earlier. Who knows? Maybe she was finally learning. What a weak minded bitch.

As much as she enjoyed the blowjob, the day was young and there was a lot to do. That meant she’d probably have to make herself cum soon. Although the attention her daughter’s tongue was giving her was actually quite good, Raven had a better idea. With a powerful thrust forward, 5 inches of her cock made itself home Yang’s throat. The mother revelled in the sound of the choking and spluttering that came from the blonde as her penis went past her gag reflex and down her throat. At this position the woman started “writing” with her cock.

Raven drew an F and felt all the amazing lumps and bumps in the throat. A, all Yang’s saliva seemed to bathe her dick. T, another gag sent shivers all along her body. T, her daughter’s pleading eyes as she was running out of oxygen. I, she started to quickly jerk herself with those amazing tits. T, the blonde was now really fighting again but one of her hands squeezed her mother’s balls sending a wave of pleasure throughout her. She drew the final S andRaven felt that amazing feeling as something began to rush inside of her. She drew back so only 1 or 2 inches of her cock were in Yang’s mouth when she came. A nice, big glob of semen crashed into her daughter’s tongue and the mother pulled out further so she could cover her skin. Cum blasted into the blonde’s bewildered eyes, up her nose, in her hair and all over her flawless face. As she started coughing, the woman stood up and fired the last of her load all over those famous fat tits.

“Now I bet I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that?” Raven grinned as she turned away from her daughter and moved towards the wardrobe that held her clothes. “Now Fat Tits, I want you to scoop up all that cum you’ve got on you and drink it. You think you can do that on your own hun? Or do I need to give you an incentive?” She looked back around and winked. Yang swallowed, then growled. The lumpy glob of semen slithering down her throat. She sat up and felt some more semen smoosh under one of her breasts, the blonde growled at the action and snapped her head to glare at her mother, who simply giggled. Yang knew that it was in her best interest to do what she said since whenever she didn’t there was always a lot of pain and her mother always found a way to make sex rougher and more raw. The blonde coughed as semen stung her sinuses and she squinted as her eyes watered with cummy tears. Languidly she ran her hands through her hair, twisting and straightening in order to get as much of it as she could. Then she ran her hands up from her abs, up around her breasts, making them bounce unintentionally, and around her collar bone. Her hands were now covered and filled with cum, she brought them up to her mouth and began to clean them of her mother’s bodily fluids. Her lips locked over the soft skin of her palms as she drained them of cum. Her face was still fully covered and with a small gag after swallowing so much, Yang began to also clear her face. She wiped it away from her chin, cheeks and forehead. Licking and swallowing it all. She delicately removed the substance from her nose and eyes and then, like with the rest she swallowed it.

Raven, who had finished dressing, watched in joy the whole time. She clapped when her daughter finished.  
“Wasn’t that a nice pre-breakfast snack!” As she said that the woman’s stomach grumbled and she smiled. A different smile to her usual smiles. This one was filled with…joy…Yang didn’t know the specifics but she felt fear build up inside of herself. The mother put a hand on her stomach and continued speaking, “speaking of breakfast, why don’t I get both of us some and don’t worry this one is going to be special.” It was time Raven took off her sex slave’s training wheels. She strolled over to Yang and grabbed her wrist, lifting her up off of the floor. “Sit back and relax Fat Tits!” One of the mother’s arms around her daughter’s waist and the other reached down to grab onto and squeeze an asscheek. The blonde squirmed and recoiled at her touch. “You’ve earned it!” She roughly spanked her, hard enough to leave a red hand print on that ass and hard enough to make Yang physically hold her behind in pain. Just then, Raven let her go and delivered a powerful haymaker to her daughter’s unbranded cheek.

The punch was strong enough that Yang’s feet left the ground and she rag-dolled onto the floor, winded and seeing stars. Raven blew a kiss,  
“Now I don’t want you to go anywhere…” she giggled again and then left the tent excited for the reaction she was going to get when she got back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I did the thing I always do. Ie I wrote room much on one thing and never got onto to the thing I wanted to this chapter.
> 
> So annoying, but I think there’s still some good stuff here. 
> 
> Equally, I kinda gave away what’s coming up in the next chapter. For those of you that don’t like scat, I’m pretty ambivalent towards it and some people have requested it, don’t read the next one.
> 
> Side note: I’ve got the plan down for the Blake and Kali incest fic and I’m looking forward to it.
> 
> Till next time,  
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay


	8. 1 Week Later Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE FOR ALL READERS
> 
> IT CONTAINS SCAT
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Yang drooled onto the floor of the tent. Her head was spinning and she was in agony. She didn’t know how long she’d been lying there for, all she knew was that today was definitely not starting out great. Her ass still burned from a single spank from her mother and she gently rubbed the wounded cheek in an attempt to sooth it.

The blonde felt a wave of tingles flow through her body. Before she spanked it, Raven had been playing with her ass and as shameful as it sounded, Yang enjoyed the feeling. Equally she enjoyed the sensation of her mother groping and moulding her breasts around her cock, her “fat tits” as her mother called them. However the thoughts were dumb and the blonde shook them from her head.

Yang tried to stand up and after a few attempts she made it to her feet, her legs were shaky but she made it none the less. She hobbled around the tent and sat on the bed that she was forced to share with her mother. She felt tingles flow through her body again. She got to wake up most days with her face smothered between Raven’s own fat tits, now that definitely wasn’t a bad way to wake up in the morning. It’s definitely not like she’d ever fantasised about having her head between another girls breasts like Blake’s or Pyrrha’s or hell even Professor Goodwitich’s since she had one hell of a rack. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, she’d even thought about Ruby’s before.

Stop thinking about this shit! Yang yelled at herself. It’s wrong! It’s wrong! She started massaging her temples, trying to ease herself of the headache that was beginning to form. To keep herself from thinking, the blonde decided to try and attempt walking around again and like before she struggled on weak legs. She barely made it three steps before she disclosed to return to the bed, her breasts bouncing as she fell back down onto it. She was weak. Without her Aura, she was weak.

Just then the flaps of the tent opened, Raven had returned. Yang’s head whipped up to face Raven’s, Raven winked at her. She was holding two domed silver platters believe it or not, one in either hand. She walked over to the table on the side of the tent, swinging her hips as she moved and placed them both down next to each other. The mother lifted the dome off of the left platter and revealed, still steaming, a steak. A beautiful smelling, looking and probably tasting steak thought the blonde. She turned to face her daughter,  
“Not a bad breakfast? We were lucky catching an Atlas convoy yesterday.” She smiled but to Yang her mother’s smiles were like a wolf bearing it’s fangs. She picked up the platter on the right, leaving the dome on and started slowing stepping towards her daughter.

“I’m a woman of my word Fat Tits,” Raven said as she got closer. Yang felt herself freeze with fear. “And I said that your diet would consist of…” the mother was now standing directly in front of her daughter, “...cum…” her smile seemed to grow even larger, larger than any smile that the blonde thought was possible, “…piss…” she lifted off the dome and revealed the meal  “…and shit!”

There, on a spotless shining platter was a massive, stinking and like - the steak - steaming piece of shit. Her mother’s shit. The daughter’s mouth went dry, she was about to start pleading when out of nowhere, Raven’s leg swung up, round and kicked her right in the branded cheek. And just like that, Yang was on the floor again. She heard the clunk of the platter as Raven placed it down.

Yang stared at the thick snake of shit that belonged to her mother in horror. She had to eat that? Cum was bad and piss was worse but shit? The blonde felt her eyes well up with tears. She realised she wasn’t human. Neither her nor her mother. Raven raised an eyebrow,  
“Go on Fat Tits, it’s fresh from the oven!” She turned to the side and stuck her ass towards her daughter, “you better start eating or it’ll get cold.” She spanked it and then faced her once more.  
“You’re going to be having this a lot more often now, in fact next time I think I’m just going to squat over your face and feed you from the tap,” she giggled  and covered her face, “you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

The blonde begged, she begged her mother,  
“Please! Please don’t make me do this! I’ll do anything else! Please!” She cried, tears streaming down her face as she was faced with the ultimate form of humiliation and degradation.  
Raven placed one of her hands under her chin and overemphasised a thoughtful hum,  
“Well it’s your own fault isn’t it?” Her other hand grabbed her skirt and lifted it up, she turned to the side as she did so, “if you hadn’t been staring at my great ass all the time then the thought wouldn’t have even occurred to me but you did and here we are!” Yang got up to all fours then immediately went down like she was praying to her mother,  
“Mom, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please I’ll do anything else.” She cried as dread, panic and every other negative emotion began to set in. Raven cackled at the display in front of her, what a pitiful daughter.  
“Tell you what Fat Tits. You’re going to obey my commands and if I believe that you really do mean want you say the  I’ll consider making you do something else, sound fair?” She folded her arms under her large  breasts and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes. Yes. Yes. That’s so fair!” Yang babbled, almost incoherently.

“Admit that I turn you on!” Raven smirked as her daughter froze up, she wasn’t prepared for that one,  
“T…That you turn…me on?” The blonde gulped, she couldn’t answer that.  
“Oh come on! All you’ve been doing over this week is staring at my ass and today you started sucking on my tits!” The woman squatted down to be closer to her slave, “admit it, you think I’m fucking hot. You incestuous bimbo bitch.” Yang’s eyes widened, it was true! It was all true!  
“Yes!” She cried “I think you’re beautiful! I think your body is stunning and it puts mind to shame, I don’t know how I was so lucky to get genes from you. I’m so disgusted with myself but I can’t help it, you make me wet.” She stared directly at her mothers eyes when delivering the last sentence, something that seemed to please Raven.

“Call me Mistress!” Another command. The blonde felt her pride and self respect burning away and she bit her bottom lip as she tried to will herself to say what her mother wanted her to.  
“Mistress. You are my Mistress.” She spat out through closed teeth, “I love you Mistress.” Raven ground her heel into the floor,  
“Very good Fat Tits, so will you ever try to run away?” She was enjoying this so much.  
“No Mistress.” The word felt almost painful in Yang’s mouth,  
“And will you always suck my cock and swallow my cum?” The mother asked and the blonde nodded, she wanted to hammer the point home,  
“Yes Mistress, of course Mistress.” Raven cracked her knuckles loudly and the blonde flinched,  
“You’re doing such a good job, now there’s only one more thing for you to do and you might not have to eat that,” she gestured to her shit.

“Say your name!” Something broke within Yang Xiao Long. If she did this, if she said that, then she’d be giving in. Giving into her Mistress. Giving into her mother. Giving into Raven. But what was the alternative? Eat a fucking meal of shit? This wasn’t fair, nothing about this situation was fair. Raven Branwen had taken everything from her: her life, her Aura and now she wanted to strip her of her name. Just say it you bimbo! She told herself, there are worse things to be named and besides, at least you’re getting named after your “assets.”  
“My name is Fat Tits.” Yang whispered into the carpet.  
“Look up at me and say it!” Raven’s eyes were filled with fury.  
“My name is Fat Tits.” The blonde repeated this time slightly louder.  
“Scream it!” The mother screamed.  
“MY NAME IS FAT TITS!” The daughter screamed even louder. She wanted to please her Mistress, she didn’t want to suffer.

“Wow. You did such a good job,” Raven placed her hands on her hips, “I’m speechless.” She gingerly bent down and picked up the platter, for the first time that she’d been kidnapped Fat Tits felt a spark of joy, she had done it. However the mother simply placed the platter on one end of the table, the other end had the steak and the table had two wooden chairs. Something wasn’t right and the blonde’s spark was up quickly snuffed out. “You see Fat Tits, you impressed me,” Raven stormed over and grabbed her daughter by hair. She fiercely lifted her to her feet, enjoying the scream of pain that she emitted. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t get to eat my shit!” She tossed her onto the chair and the blonde swore she felt splinters in her asscheeks. The older woman sat casually in her chair and began to cut up her beautiful meal while the younger one simply started to hyperventilate.  
“But I did what you wanted!” Fat Tits exclaimed, her voice breaking. The mother simply moaned as shit bit into a slice of the juicy piece of meat in front of her,  
“Yes, you did.” She spoke between bites, “but that does not mean I’m going to change my mind. You’re my slave remember? And I’m your Mistress.” She swallowed and began to cut another slice. “Start eating or I’ll start hurting you.” There such an apathy in her voice that Fat Tits almost pissed herself.

She looked down…down at her meal. There was no avoiding this. There never was. The blonde gingerly moved a hand towards her mother’s shit, she hadn’t been given any cutlery. Her hand immediately recoiled when it made contact with her meal. The feeling, the lumps and bumps mixed with the slightly squidgy texture made Fat Tits dry heave right then and there. Raven, noticing this, spoke up in a voice too casual for this demented situation,  
“By the way, like with my cum and my piss, if you throw up then I’m going to make you swallow it until it stays down.” The blonde trembled, her body physically shaking in fear. This time, she used both hands and her long and delicate finger slowly and carefully wrapped around her mother’s faecal matter. As if it was the heaviest thing in the world, she lifted it from the platter. Although Raven was eating, the room was dead silent for Fat Tits. The blonde moved the shit up to her mouth, the stench almost overpowering. She opened her mouth and shifted a sliver of her meal inside. Once done, she closed her jaw hard.

The bite cut through her mother’s faecal matter with ease and now Fat Tits had shit in her mouth. It was the most revolting thing that she had ever experienced, so much so that she chewed it quickly and swallowed it even quicker, desperate to get it away from her tastebuds. It went down her gullet and the blonde began to cough, her body fundamentally knowing that what she was swallowing wasn’t food.  
“Mistress, please…” Fat Tits spoke between coughs, “Please…I’ve taken a bite, isn’t that enough?” Raven, who had almost finished her steak, simply stared up from her meal towards her daughter,  
“No. Nowhere near enough.” She went back to her meal, leaving the blonde with her’s. There was still so much left to go, so much shit left to eat. Like everything her mother gave her, the quicker she swallowed it the better it would be. The only difference here was that she’d have to chew a lot more.

She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. Or at least that’s what Fat Tits told herself. She squeezed slightly on her meal, feeling it give way between her fingers. She got to work. Another bite of shit was soon in the blonde’s mouth, the food scampering over her tongue and sticking between her teeth. She almost but her cheek and tongue but she soon broke it down enough to allow her to swallow. The daughter took another bite and and she was chewing again. During this, Fat Tits realised something: Her nipples were hard. Was she fucking enjoying this?

Raven, who at this point had finished her steak and had loved it, now watched her daughter’s deprived display. It was truly gorgeous. However the mother was not an easy woman to please and she wanted her daughter to eat quicker since it wasn’t political to leave the table when someone else was eating, Raven decided to take matters into her own hands.

Fat Tits was too focussed on the task at hand to notice her mother’s movement. To bust on fighting the reaction her body had to the disgusting taste and texture of her mother’s shit. She was making progress as well only around four inches left. Everything was fine, with the blonde’s hands moving down the shit to find to a new grip as more and more of it disappeared into her stomach. What she didn’t expect was to meet and extra hand down there. She looked at her mother who had placed the palm of her hand against the tip of her own faecal matter, she winked at her slave and then pushed with unrelenting strength,

The shit was forced down Fat Tits’s throat. All of it. Her eyes watered and she gagged loudly but Raven didn’t stop until her hand was at her daughter’s lips. The blonde was still as she tried to adjust to what had happened. She couldn’t breathe. Her airway had been blocked and their was a certain glee in her mother’s eyes as she watched her daughter try and deal with the situation. Fat Tits felt the warmth of shit inside of her, she felt her own body heat begin to melt like it was chocolate and soon the texture became more similar to a thick chocolate moose. With a few more desperate swallows and some loud gasps for air she began to slowly swallow and finish off the meal her mother had set for her. It spilled down into her stomach languidly, staining her insides brown.

Raven realising her daughter was finished, congratulated her.  
“Well done Fat Tits, your such a good girl.” She removed her hand from her daughter’s mouth and rested it under her chin, “now shouldn’t you say thank you for such a wonderful dish?” She asked raising an eyebrow. The blonde smiled, a shit stained smile. Her eyes showed no joy, they were almost hollow.  
“Thank you Mistress. It was delicious.” Her smile grew a little wider, revealing nearly all her formally pearly white teeth. Her breath stinking of her meal. Her pupils were unfocused. It really sank into her now...

She wasn’t Yang Xiao Long anymore. She was Fat Tits and it only took a week.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been really into this story recently! I’m already writing the next chapter and I’m really liking it.
> 
> On another note I’ve realised my smut schedule has gone completely out the window, oh well. I still have the story ideas that I originally had but also so many new ones and ones that I’ve had suggested as well!
> 
> I’ve also started on the Blake x Kali fic as well. The situation is a little different to this story, since I don’t want to just do the same story with a different coat of paint, but don’t worry it still has that rough mother/daughter incest throughout.
> 
> All The Best  
> 2Wedensay


	9. 1 Month Later Part 1

“I’ll be gone for a few hours Fat Tits but don’t worry I’ll still fuck your ass when I come back.” Raven spoke as she sheathed her sword, simultaneously checking all the dust cylinders as she did so. “We’re just raiding a White Fang base so it should just be a chance to put down some sick dogs.” She laughed at her own words. “And who knows? Maybe we’ll find some cute Faunus bitches to rape first. The mother put a hand on her cock, massaging it through her combat skirt, “that certainly would be fun.” She sighed in joy at the thought, “anyway I should be off. See you later Fat Tits!” She called out as moved to the exit of the tent.  
“Good luck Mistress! I hope you kill them all!” Fat Tits called out, making Raven smile as she left. Such obedience.

Fat Tits, who was standing throughout all of this, turned to sit down at the table. Before she had left, her mother and made her daughter a meal. On the table, filled to the brim, was large bowl of semen. The blonde’s meals had steadily declined from traditional food into pure bodily fluids and for a couple of days now, the only things that had gone into her were all directly from Raven. Cum, piss and shit. Fat Tits was living the dream.

Her ample ass squished into the chair and her breasts bounced as she sat down. The blonde salivated at the sight of the deliciously salty and thick cum. She would never have called herself a smart girl but recently Fat Tits could swear that she was getting dumber. Maybe it was the lack of nutrients or her Mistress’s harsh treatment that deprived her of any individuality but she honestly found it much harder to think. Even basic maths was difficult to do in her head and she could barely remember what she used to do before she had her Mistress. She wanted to be a Huntress right?...What was a Huntress?...They sucked cock, didn’t they?...She was good at sucking cock.

The blonde refocused her attention to the cum bowl. She lifted it up with her hands and she licked her lips. Then she dove in, her face colliding with and sinking into the meal. Cum poured down her throat like water flowing down a river and any chunks Fat Tits found she made sure to squish against the top of her mouth. The substance was almost aqueous and she felt like she was close chewing her mother’s semen. In her greediness, the blonde spilt her food over herself and truly enjoyed the feeling of cum bouncing onto her fat tits. The bowl was nearly empty, much sooner than she would have liked and she now lifted it up to face and began swirling her tongue around it. Not wanting to leave a single drop inside. Her tongue made quick work of the task and only after a few minutes, Fat Tits was left with an empty sparkling bowl that placed back down onto the table. She sighed leaning back in her chair and delicately dragging her fingers over her body, scooping up the remainders of her Mistress’s semen and placing them in her mouth. It was delectable and even though her stomach was full, she wanted more.

Fat Tits let out a yawn. It had been a long day. She’d had to suck Raven’s cock twice in a row today! She was amazed at how quickly her Mistress could recover. Then she’d been helping with the construction of the trap that surrounded the camp for around four hours straight, after that she spent another two getting water from the nearby river and finally she spent three hours cleaning her Mistress’s tent and all of her belongings. Of course, she also helped Raven get her gear in order for the mission tonight and of course, was eagerly waiting her return. Fat Tits wanted to stay awake for her but unfortunately her tiredness was making this quite difficult.

She yawned again, stretching as she did so. Her Mistress wouldn’t mind if she slept and besides if she did…then Fat Tits could always find a way to make it up to her and…her penis…her big and veiny penis. She was drooling. The blonde wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth and languidly stood up. She moved towards then bed and practically fell on top of it. She wrapped herself in the cover till she was nice and snug, she missed the feeling of her Mistress’s warmth next to her and sniffed the pillow where Raven’s head usually lay. She inhaled her scent and the main scent of the tent: Semen. Pure and rank semen. It was amazing and in her opinion the best aroma to fall asleep to. Fat Tits closed her eyes and felt her breathing slow.

Before she knew it, she was asleep...

Yang felt the sun’s rays warm her face. Her eyes opened steadily and although her vision was blurry, she looked around. She was in a sun lounger with others all around her, a pool in front of her and directly to her right, close enough to touch, a familiar round and plump ass dressed in a skimpy red thong.

The person was bent over, their ass sticking out towards the blonde. It was enticing. The blonde realised, once she stopped focussing on the sight, that they were putting a towel on the sun lounger next to her’s. She also realised they were finished and immediately looked away so she wouldn’t be caught when they turned around only she was a second too late…and they both made eye contact…and it was…

Ruby.

Ruby Rose. Her little sister. It had felt like forever since she’d last seen her.  
“Hey Yang Xiao Long time no see,” the crimsonette joked as she put her hands on her hips, “although I can’t believe you forgot your swimsuit.” The blonde looked over herself, oh fuck she had, she felt a blush wash over her entire body. “It’s fine, we’re the only ones here anyway.” Ruby cooed as she gestured around them. “Anyway, I’ve missed you a lot.” She bent down towards her sister as she spoke and Yang felt her eyes glue to her chest. Her little sister’s bikini top was scandalous! It was something that the blonde probably wouldn’t even wear, never mind the crimsonette. It was simply smaller than her chest, it wasn’t the right size. The bright red piece of material gave her a sexy line of bust and yet were somehow strong and small enough to leave a nice amount of under boob as well as side boob on top of that! It was a micro bikini!

Where the hell did she find the confidence to wear such an inappropriate swimming costume? Yang was gobsmacked.  
“Hey Rubes, doesn’t that show a little too much skin?” She asked tentatively. Ruby gasped and then crouched down a little towards her sister. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and then she stared speaking in a sweet and innocent voice,  
“Do I not look pretty Yang?” She gave a sniffle and the blonde immediately felt guilty. She didn’t mean to upset her, she always wanted her little sister to be happy!  
“Of course you do! You look beautiful! So amazing, beautiful and sexy!” The older sister exclaimed. Not truly thinking about what she was saying.  
“Awww you’re so sweet,” Ruby smiled, her mood instantly changing. “Give me a hug!” The crimsonette smiled, jumped onto the sun lounger and moved down to hug the blonde. However the only thing that the blonde noticed was the fact that she was now being straddled…by her own sister.

The worst part was that Ruby noticed this as well. It was like it was intentional. She ground her thong clad crotch into Yang’s naked one. The blonde let out a small moan,  
“Rubes! You’re a little close! Don’t you think?” She babbled, trying to get out of this weird, weird situation. The crimsonette gigled,  
“Oops sorry baby.” She caressed her older sister’s face, “Can I get a kiss?” She pouted her lips teasingly.  
“Baby?” Yang was officially mind fucked.

She was unprepared for her own little sister’s lips and tongue and was equally unprepared for her hands to begin to play with her breasts. She was unprepared. But she couldn’t help but enjoy it…even just a little. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist and the siblings french kissed, their pussies grinding against one another. They kissed and licked and spat and groped and rubbed and in between each of these actions, the crimsonette began to confess to the blonde.

“Yang, I love you. I love you so fucking much. I love you more than just in a sibling way. I always have. You make me so wet because you’re so beautiful. I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me your bitch and I want to have a relationship with you. Please Yang, Please.” They continued their slobbery session together and the blonde nodded, gladly making the crimsonette’s wish come true. Making their wish come true. One of her hands found Ruby’s ass and another found her breast and with each one she went under the material, allowing her to touch her bare and perfect skin. They were going to do it. They were going to have sex.

Just then they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The pair stopped immediately. Embarrassment clearly etched onto their features. Slowly, both Ruby and Yang turned towards the person, with the former moving slightly and the latter scooting over so that they were lying next to each other instead of on top of each other. However the blonde made an active effort to wrap one of her arms around the crimsonette and sneakily groped one of her breasts. The person was hard to truly make out. Since from where they were lying the sun was directly behind them and therefore shone in the faces of the two sisters.

“Can I help you?” Ruby asked, annoyance surprisingly clear in her voice. At least in Yang’s mind as she thought that Ruby was always sweet and kind to everyone she met.  
“Yes, you can actually,” the person spoke in a sultry yet domineering voice. She move to the side so they could better see them. “You’re holding some property of mine.” Yang gasped, it was…Raven.  
“Hello Fat Tits,” she smiled. The blonde knew that her mother was stunning but this was a whole new level. The woman was wearing a black backless, low cut and high waisted one piece swimsuit. A once piece that clearly showed the bulge at her crotch. Yang gulped, staring at it. Ruby, hearing this, let out a huff,  
“Excuse me? I think you’re mistaken. This is my sister. Now we were in the middle of something so if you wouldn’t mind leaving and going on—“ Raven interrupted her,  
“Let’s play a game shall we. Whoever Fat Tits kisses first is the person that she belongs to. We can’t try and sway her in any way, she must make the choice on her own but whoever she chooses is final. No second tries. Deal?” The woman was still smiling, if anything her smile grew larger.  
“Wait—“ Ruby tried to pitch in but again was interrupted.  
“Wonderful. Fat Tits, whenever you’re ready.” She gestured to Yang who suddenly felt immense pressure resting on her shoulders.

She looked between the two of them nervously. Who did she choose? Who? Ruby was gobsmacked,  
“Yang it’s me. Your sister. How is this a difficult choice?” Their was emotional pain in her voice.  
“No swaying!” Raven called out, “Let the dumb slut decide for herself.” The crimsonette felt tears sting her eyes as her sister still looked between them both.  
“She insults you and demeans you Yang! She wants to strip you of yourself!” She cried, the tears now freely flowing.” The blonde looked at her little sister, something awakening inside of her. Who was she kidding, there was only one choice.  
“If you’re going to cheat…I might as well do the same” she heard Raven mutter and because she was curious, she turned to look towards her, to see what she was going to do. She was not disappointed.

Her mother had undone the string that held her swimsuit up. It fell off of her almost instantly. Yang could see those amazing breasts, that she inherited. Those sexy abs, that lightly dusted her skin. As well as the thing she didn’t inherit…that cock. It was flaccid and only just beginning to harden but it was still easily ten inches. Yang’s eyes were drawn to it. She couldn’t look away.

She heard her sister frantically call her name and felt her shift around next to her, calling out that she was taking off her swimsuit as well. But Yang really didn’t care. Raven winked and pulled back her foreskin, exposing her slimy precum head as it twinkled in the sunlight. The blonde licked her lips. She leaned in. She heard Ruby wailing but all she could think about was the taste of her mother’s sweet, sweet preum as her lips wrapped around the head of her dick. She had chosen Raven. She had kissed Raven but the competition had never explicitly instructed her on where she had to do it.

Fat Tits awoke suddenly…

It was pitch black and she felt a weight pressing down on her, she looked up. She saw her Mistress’s naked form, the faint moonlight highlighting her curvaceous figure. The covers had been thrown off and the blonde’s legs were spread, her hips raised and a cock was poking at her asshole. She smiled in joy and Raven smiled back. She thrusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve kinda had a burnout in writing recently. I’m trying to finish more chapters of all my stories but they are moving sluggishly. Any tips to overcome this?
> 
> Also what do you think of Yang being called Fat Titis throughout the story now? Do you like it or would you prefer that I just changed it back to Yang?
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay


	10. 1 Month Later Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS SCAT
> 
> AGAIN, MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS

_Smack. Smack. Smack._ The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the entire tent. It had been for an entire hour now. Fat Tits was convinced that most of Raven’s muscles came from sex and not from fighting. The blonde legs were facing upwards, her knees being pressed into her breasts. Her face being pummelled by her Mistress’s own breasts as they bounced. The daughter’s destroyed asshole was dripping with her mother’s semen.

Part of Fat Tit’s brain, as limited as it was, couldn’t believe her mother was still hard, she had came four times! The blonde on the other hand had lost count of her orgasms, her rape giving her immense pleasure. Raven wasn’t even panting, sweat barely forming on her body. Rough sex was like breathing to her.  
The woman leaned back, her daughter’s face finally getting a break from its abuse. Through her black eye, split lip and branded cheek, she smiled at her mother. Her mother smiled back and for a moment there was honest love between them. Then Raven slapped her harshly across the face and chuckled,  
“Dumb bitch.” She teased between thrusts, each one seemingly more powerful than the last. Fat Tits would definitely have a bruise down there when she was finished. “What are you? She asked.  
“A dumb bitch,” the blonde replied, “your dumb bitch!” She cried out as hit another orgasm. The mother slapped her daughter again,  
“And don’t you forget it. You’ve been cumming a lot lately, I don’t think you deserve to cum as much as you do since you’re my property and I’m the one meant to get pleasure from the sex. Not. You” Raven grabbed Fat Tits by the throat, jerked her head up sharply and then smashed it into the mattress. She then grabbed the blonde’s calves and raised herself into a crouching position. She smiled at her slave.

The woman let her feet, quickly drop out from under her. Essentially jumping on Fat Tits. Raven’s entire muscle bound body crashed onto her daughter. Her breasts dealing enough of a blow to the blonde’s face that she might as well of punched her. Fat Tits was stunned and took a few seconds to gather herself, only to find out that her Mistress was about to do the same thing again. She crashed down, another blow to the blonde’s body. Raven got up, again and crashed down, again. She did it again and again, fucking and simultaneously beating her daughter’s entire body.

Fat Tits thought she was going to be knocked out. But fortunately for her, her Mistress came. The familiar feeling of incestuous semen swimming through her organs filled her. Raven stretched out and relaxed, uncaring if she was hurting her daughter. It had been a long day. With a yawn the mother leaned back again, falling back into a kneeling position. Her penis still fully buried in the blonde. She sighed and leaned her weight backwards. The mother’s cock slowly and slimily slid out of her daughter’s ass, inch after inch gradually crawling into the open air. Once the tip was free, the cock sprung up. It was covered in a semen and a few strands splattered over the blonde’s body. Raven grabbed her dick by the base and slammed it down onto Fat Tits, it being long enough to cover her belly button, run between her breasts and poke at her chin.  
“Clean it Fat Tits.” Was all she said, joy in her eyes.  
“Yes Mistress.” The blonde craned her neck and let her lips wrap around the head of the penis, suckling softly on the cum. Cum was Fat Tits favourite out of her 3 meal options, in her option it tasted the best. Her tongue began to swipe of the semen while her hands collected the rogue strips shot over her body. The sight made Raven chuckled,  
“Such a cum rag.” The mother lifted her cock, allowing her daughter to fully clean herself. However her penis was still coated in her thick and musky semen. “Clean this with your throat.” She ordered.

Fat Tits changed her position, flipping around but still staying on her back. She looked up at her mother and lovingly opened her mouth. Raven took this invitation and roughly shoved her penis down the opened hole. She revelled in the fact that it took 8 inches before her daughter had to gag, her training was coming on very well. Her mind was long gone and soon her body would follow. The blonde’s lips sealed tightly around those said 8 inches and there a loud and wet sucking and swallowing sound as she made the penis spotless. The mother didn’t need to move as her daughter slid up the last few inches herself, cum being sucked down her throat.

Fat Tits buried her nose in her Mistress’s pubic hair. Over 10 inches of penis down her throat and she had developed her technique in such a way that, as difficult as it was, she could still manage the occasional breath. She swallowed once more and felt the warm semen travel down into her organs. Raven pulled herself back, a disgusting sloppy noice echoing around the tent as she did so. She smiled and was satisfied with her wet and shiny cock, Fat Tits hadn’t missed a spot. She looked over at Fat Tits and she was smiling as well. The mother slapped her daughter again.  
“Turn back around and open your mouth again.” Raven stood and the blonde flipped onto her chest. Her mother was still holding her cock and the daughter felt like she was missing something. Her Mistress sighed and gestured for her to rise up. Obeying, Fat Tits stood up on the bed as well…only to receive a gut punch that brought her back onto her knees.

“Maybe you’re a little too dumb…” she heard her mother mutter under her breath. “Now use that pathetic brain of yours Fat Tits,” she gestured around them. “We’re in the dead of the night and what’s special about the night?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she did so. Fat Tits racked her brain,  
“Ugh…its…it’s-um…dark?” Another slap to the face. Her black eye now ver pronounced.  
“It’s silent. It’s silent you brain dead cunt.” She held up the end of penis and the blonde instinctively opened her mouth. “And that means you can hear things really easily. Listen.” She did as she was told and the daughter realised she could hear the faint sound of crickets, owls and other of nature’s creatures in the background. “Now tell me what you sound like.” With that, Raven began to piss. The thick yellow stream of fluid shot through the air and into the waiting mouth of her slave. The mother didn’t want to let her daughter’s mouth muffle the noise it made. She wanted her to hear. She wanted her to know what she was. Fat Tits gulped it down greedily, the foul taste all but delicious to her. The gargling and splashing it made when filling her tastebuds registering in her head but any direct meaning going straight over.

Raven had a lot of semen in her body, she could physically produce a lot, daily even. She also had a massive bladder and it was apparently full as she pissed and pissed, the blonde losing track of time. All the while, the mother closed her eyes, enjoying the noise. The splashing, the gargling. The stream began to die down and Raven pissed her fast few drops onto her daughter’s abused face, disinfecting the wounds she supposed. She opened her eyes,  
“Now what did that sound like?” She looked at the stupefied blonde.  
“Ummmm…piss?” That wasn’t even worth a slap.  
“No Fat Tits. What did you sound like?” The blonde was again, stupefied.  
“Me swallowing piss?” That was.  
“Close Fat Tits. Ever so close.” She caressed her daughter’s face. “The correct answer was toilet. You sounded like a toilet. You are a toilet. My toilet. But I don’t think you’re just a urinal are you?” Raven licked her lips and then bent down to whisper into the blonde’s ear.

“I’ve been saving up a nice big shit. Just. For. You”

She quickly turned and placed her daughter between her ass cheeks. Her mouth directly pressed against Raven’s quivering asshole.  
“I told you I’d feed you from the tap.” Fat Tits felt the first inch of shit begin to press at her lips. Like before she opened her mouth. “Such a fucking toilet!” Raven grunted as the shirt clearly began to stretch her ass. The blonde chewed and chomped at the her Mistresses faecal matter. She did her best to keep up with it but there was simply too much. Taking inspiration from her previous deepthroating of her mother’s cock, the daughter simply kissed the asshole and let the shit fill her throat. After only a few seconds there was easily 4 or 5 inches waiting in her mouth. She couldn’t move her jaw so she sucked on it, letting it naturally break down and dissolve in her mouth. The only problem was that there was still more was coming.

Fat Tits had to resort in catching it in her hands, another 3 inches, and after a couple more seconds of pure shitting, Raven seemed to be out. She let go of her hair and turned to face her the blonde. The sight warmed her heart: Her own flesh and blood with a mouth filled to the brim with so much shit that it couldn’t even close. Even more of it in her hands. She was eating it as well, there was no hesitation. It was truly beautiful.

Raven sat down on the bed and gladly watched as a Fat Tits devoured her stinking and disgusting meal. She giggled at the unladylike belch that left her once she had finished.  
“All right Fat Tits, time for bed.” The mother pulled the cover over both of them. “Now I’ve only got one more thing.” She yawned, tiredness overcoming her quickly. “What was that horny little dream you were having earlier when I got back?” The blonde’s cheeks went red and she felt suddenly very embarrassed as she was wrapped in her Mistress’s embrace.  
“Oh nothing…nothing at all.” She lied. Raven obviously didn’t believe her but didn’t open her eyes.  
”If you’re lying to me, I’ll hurt you tomorrow.” The tone in her voice was unmistakably serious. So much so that Fat Tits gulped,  
“I was pleasuring you in my dream Mistress.” The mother smiled at the truth  
“Now that’s what I like to hear. Well I’ll let you get back to it Fat Tits.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of smut filler. I just wanted another really kinky one.
> 
> Next chapter is going to contain a really fucked up scene that will highlight how much psychological damage Raven has done to her daughter. It will still be hot though, don’t worry.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wednesay


	11. 1 Year Later

It was a quiet day in the Brawnwen camp. For the last few weeks Grimm presence and the presence of none tribe members like The White Fang, other bandits etc. had been at an all time low. Raven, being the kind woman she was, had relaxed the security. Everyone in the tribe was now on a sort of holiday. Most members of the tribe used this time to talk to each other, rest and most importantly focus all their attention onto their slaves.

Raven Branwen leaned back into her chair with a glass of whiskey in hand. It was one of the Kingdom of Atlas’s finest and the woman savoured every drop. She had a high alcohol tolerance and soon, much to her dismay, the bottle was almost empty and Raven could hardly feel the effects of it at all. She turned her head so she could look at her daughter. Fat Tits was sleeping with the cover half off of her body. Her 9 month pregnant belly was rising and falling slowly but steadily. It was bigger than normal and the camp doctor had told her that the blonde was carrying twins. Finally, the mighty Raven Branwen was going to have children that could live up to the Branwen name. The blonde was meant to give birth any day now.

She finished her final glass and set it on the table. The mother stood, cracked her neck and strolled over towards the bed. She placed one of her calloused hands upon her daughter’s stomach and smiled as felt the babies kick lightly inside of her. Raven let her hand slide up to grope one of the blonde’s breasts, which had grown considerably during the pregnancy. Now Fat Tits already had fat tits but now they were larger than the woman thought possible, both of them were now the size of melons and both were filled to the brim with milk.

Their sheer size and volume made the mother more than once consider milking and selling her daughter’s produce for money. She would make one hell of a profit. She could set up a store in Haven and just rename Fat Tits to Bessie. However it would mean she couldn’t live her bandit lifestyle, which was a sacrifice Raven Branwen would never make. The woman was stirred from her thoughts when she heard her scroll vibrate from the table on the other side of the tent. She walked over and grabbed it, reading the notification on the front lazily. She smiled and looked back over at her sleeping daughter. The message read _1 Year Anniversary._ Part of her couldn’t believe it. Most slaves either ended up dead or Raven lost interest in them but not Fat Tits. Then again Fat Tits was always special, she was always a womb in waiting and soon she would finally produce.

But now Raven Branwen, after being with this slave for so long, she could do something very, very cruel. She put her scroll back onto the table and moved to a small chest in the corner of the room. She knelt down and opened it and Raven picked out another scroll, an older version. It was Yang’s scroll, the one she had on her when she was first taken. She placed the device in between her breasts and then stood back up. She walked back over to Fat Tits, this time standing directly next to the blonde’s sleeping and peaceful face. The mother slipped her combat skirt past her large, round ass and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and simultaneously shifted her thong, letting her large and sweaty penis flop out from behind the thin garment. She pulled back her foreskin and moved her slimy, precum covered head over towards he daughter’s face. A few drops fell and splattered onto the blonde’s cheek but Raven didn’t care. She thrusted her hips forward and let her full and heavy balls rest upon the nose and mouth of Fat Tits, effectively blocking off both airways. After a few seconds the blonde awoke, the need for oxygen stealing her from her dreams. Her eyes shot open, initially filled with fear and shock but soon after realising what was happening, they relaxed completely and Raven relented a little. She allowed some air to slip in to her daughter but that air was mixed with the stink of semen that emanated from her balls. A smell that Fat Tits loved and drank up greedily.  
“…Morning…Mistress…” faintly escaped the blonde’s lips as she suckled on her mother’s ballsack.  
“It’s actually mid-day. You’ve been asleep for so long. Isn’t it kind of me to let you sleep in?” One of her hands clamped roughly down on her daughter’s hair.  
“…It’s so kind of you Mistress, I am so grateful.” She let the balls pop out of her mouth and began to pepper the shaft with kisses.

Raven felt herself get hard, her cock growing to it’s impressive 15 inches.  
“Get up Fat Tits, you’re going to lie on top of me.” The blonde obeyed immediately and even with her cumbersome, pregnant belly, she still loved with impressive speed. She flipped onto her front and crawled to the foot of the bed, making sure to sway her hips and shake her ass as she did so for her Mistress’s enjoyment. Raven lazily lay down in the space her daughter once occupied and propped herself up with a pillow against the headboard. She tapped her lap and Fat Tits quickly came back to sit there. She lovingly let the penis slide between her asscrack and gently grinded against it. After a few seconds of the lap dance, Raven decided she wanted more and grabbed her daughter by the breasts, squeezing roughly enough that milk dribbled from them. She lifted her into the air by the breasts and Fat Tits moaned/screamed. The mother dropped the blonde onto her erect dick and grunted as her well trained and well abused asshole swallowed up all 15 inches like it was nothing.

The daughter’s round and soft ass compressed against Raven’s muscled crotch. The mother hugged her daughter against herself, the blonde giggling as her nipples were twisted. The futa gave the blonde a hard slap and Fat Tits giggled at the pain and show of affection that it was. She picked out the scroll from between her breasts, she then pressed a button and it buzzed as it began activate itself on and held it in front of both of their faces.  
“Now Fat Tits, do you know what this is?” Raven asked coyly. Fat Tits looked puzzled as she analysed the device with, it looked so familiar.  
“Is it…a vibrator?” The mother sighed. She lifted her daughter, once again, this time by only one of her massive breasts. 8 inches slipped out of the blonde’s ass and fired back in as she crashed back down when the mother relented her grasp.  
“No you brainfucked slut. It’s not a vibrator. It’s a scroll.” The futa leaned her jaw on her slave’s shoulder and squeezed a breast again, milk now flowing steadily over her fingers. “Do you know who’s?” She leaned towards the blonde’s ear and whispered.  
“Yours?” Fat Tits replied, still confused.  
“No it’s not mine. It belonged to a girl named Yang Xiao Long.” She began humping, her daughter bouncing on her lap.

The scroll finally turned on and Raven clicked onto its photo gallery. She searched through the photos and found the ones she wanted then she turned it away from the blonde’s eyes.  
“What do you think of Yang? Huh Fat Tits?” The mother jostled her daughter’s breasts with her arm to highlight her question.  
“It’s a pretty name. She sounds familiar, did I suck her cock or something?” Raven threw her head back and laughed, she tightened her grip around her daughter’s round, pregnant torso and turned them both to the side so their legs were hanging off of the edge of the bed. She jumped onto her feet, the blonde being suspended by her cock and the arm that wrapped around her, an arm that was partially covered by the pair of swollen and heavy breasts.  
“Why don’t I show you a picture?” The mother asked callously as she displayed the screen of the scroll to her slave.

The picture on the screen displayed a teenage girl on the beach. She was posing for the picture and was clad in shiny gold bikini. The girl had long blonde hair and a very large set of breasts. Fat Tits thought this Yang girl kind of looked like her.  
Fat Tits, how did you get here?” Raven chuckled as she began to thrust slowly, raising and lowering her daughter.  
“I was…born here, wasn’t I? I’ve always been a slave. I’m a slut. You’re slut Mistress. My only purpose is to give you children and swallow everything you give me.” Fat Tits smiled as she said the last words, no doubt salivating at the thought of all the “food” her mother had given her. “Your cum. Your piss. Your shit. I love it all and I love you Mistress!” She exclaimed as the thrusts grew rougher, the blonde bouncing more and more rapidly. The twins started to kick inside of her.

 Raven laughed again.  
“Is that so? Do you want to know what happened to Yang? She was my daughter and I kidnapped her.” An image flashed through Fat Tits’s head, she was standing on a pathway staring at her mother. “I raped her.” Another image, this time of her struggling against her mother while they were in bed together. “I branded her face.” She saw burning hot metal move towards her face, the brand on her own cheek flared up in pain. “I broke her mind.” She saw an image of her mother fucking her, ecstasy flowing through her. “And I gave her a new name, I named her Fat Tits.” Months of abuse, agony and borderline torture all appeared at once and finally the blonde understood.

“I’m..Yang. I’m your daughter.” Tears began to prick at the blonde’s eyes as her reality came crashing around her while Raven’s cock crashed in and out of her.  
“But I’m Fat Tits!” She started to break down and sob. Raven, enjoying her wails, increased the pace of her thrusts.  
“No you’re not. You’re my failure of a daughter. Yang you’re a weak girl, one who was so weak that she forgot who she was.” Yang frantically shook her head, she struggled against her mother, trying to make her stop. The mother’s balls bounced against the blonde’s asshole while the blonde’s fists frantically (yet weakly) smashed against the mother’s arm that was wrapped around her.  
“I’m…Fat…Tits…not…Yang.” She blubbered between her cries. Her own mother had complete broken her. She broken her and then given her a new identity. A warped identity but and identity none the less. And now she had just destroyed it. Yang had been broken, twice. Her mind was rubble.  
“The best part is you’re going to give me some kids any moment now!” Raven screamed as she crushed the scroll in her hand, dropped it and then used that hand to push on Yang’s pregnant belly. She turned so that they were facing the bed and began to push harder and harder.

Yang kicked and screamed, her fat tits jiggling  
“No! No! No! Mistress I’m not ready!” The mother’s thrusts we’re actively painful now due to the sheer amount of force behind them.  
“Oh I don’t care about that at all. You are nothing Yang.” There was a sudden explosion of wetness that emerged from the blonde’s pussy. It splashed and even almost puddled on the bed. Her water broke. The contractions started rapidly. The babies were coming.

Raven quite literally threw Yang into the air. Her hands letting go of her body for a few brief seconds. They then immediately found themselves under the blonde’s knees as gravity made her return to the earth. The mother spread her daughter’s legs as far as they would go, her pussy complete open and exposed.  
“Here they come…” Raven sang as she came into her daughter. Her balls launching her semen with enough force and at such a high volume that it created the necessary pressure to begin to force out one of her new children. Yang eyes went wide and the 18 year old screamed as her pussy spread in an attempt to accommodate the head of one of her babies.  
“Mistress! Help!” She yelled as agony engulfed her during the miracle that was childbirth.  
“Come on slut,” Raven replied calmly, “Just push.” The daughter took her mother’s advice and her abs were visible as her core tensed up and she pushed. Agony ripped through her as she went through the miracle of child birth.  
The head of the first baby slowly emerged from her pussy, followed by its shoulders and finally its waist. Yang let out another scream and with one finally push, her first child was outside of her and it dropped softly onto the bed, crying almost instantly. However there was still another baby waiting to come out of the blonde’s womb. The blonde for her part was a mess, she was soaked with sweat and tears from pain were streaming down her face. She couldn’t even really appreciate the fact the she had just became a mother.  
“Don’t give up now bitch,” Raven growled, “You’re only halfway through.” She teasingly bit her daughter’s ear and she moaned in response.  
“Mistress, please I need to rest.” Yang pleaded to her mother but the mother wasn’t listening and let go of one the blonde’s legs so she could balance precariously upon it and so that Raven could push on her stomach again.

The bulge of her stomach was obviously smaller this time but there none the less and Yang’s pussy stay spread as her second baby shifted down her birth canal and towards the light of day. The blonde screamed again as this one’s head emerged from inside of her and unlike the previous child, who was still crying away on the bed, this one got stuck halfway and the blonde was in agony.  
“Come on, one final push and then you can die for all I care! For once in your life don’t be a fucking failure!” Raven yelled as she increased the pressure on her daughter’s stomach and with a final burst of effort, she pushed the baby out of her and it fell down onto the bed safely next to its twin.

It too, started crying almost immediately and the mother dropped her daughter’s other leg. Yang was about to fall face down onto her children but was caught by one of her swollen breasts as Raven grabbed it.  
“Out of the way!” The mother yelled as she tossed the blonde to the side, not caring as she clattered to the floor. An unseen, much more caring and motherly side of Raven revealed itself and she squealed as she picked up her two new children. She cradled one under each arm and stared at them lovingly. They were perfect to her, from their heads to their little futa cocks. The woman smiled, a look of true joy on her face. She turned over towards the actual birth mother, her own daughter Yang. Yang had in this time, only managed to turn herself onto her back and lay there panting as the ordeal had taken all of her energy.

“I think I’ll call my two new girls Sinaloa and Flores Branwen! I can tell they’ll already be worth successors to the Branwen name. Who knows? they might even one day surpass me!” She looked down at Yang. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but thank you. I wouldn’t say you’ve redeemed yourself.” She took a step on the blonde’s stomach causing her to groan and recoil in pain. “But you’ve certainly fulfilled your purpose.” Raven comforted her two babies and soon they fell silent as they drifted off the sleep in her gentle, rocking arms. “Now I guess it’s time for us to say goodbye, it’s been fun you bimbo bitch.” Her other foot pressed down on Yang’s throat and now the daughter took the mother’s full body weight. She tiredly attempted to remove the weight on her throat that effectively cut off her air flow but wasn’t able to shift it at all. Not even an inch. Her face began to go red as the need for air increased and increased. Raven smiled down at Yang, who smiled up at her, happy to die at the hands of her Mistress. The light from her eyes began to fade and just before she was completely gone, the mother moved off of her daughter.

A new idea had come to minds and the blonde gasped massive breaths of air.  
“My new babies will need someone to take care of them when I’m out fighting, raping and having fun. They also need practice on how to fuck someone, you’d be the perfect piece of meat for them. How does that sound? Yang, you’re going to be used by your own kids just like how I’ve used you. Won’t that be amazing?” Yang nodded blearily,  
“Yes Mistress. I would love it.” Raven cheered and crouched down.  
“Sinaloa, Flores say hello to your new slave…” The woman cooed.  
“Hi you two…I promise I’ll be the best cocksucker you’ll ever get…” Yang spoke with all the love in her heart. She couldn’t wait to be abused by them as they grew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. That’s the penultimate chapter. Do you know where I got the names for Raven’s children from?
> 
> All the best.  
> 2Wedensay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a new story. It will probably be around the same length of “Mommy’s Boy”. I know I’m not following my schedule but I believe you should only write what you’re passionate about in order to create the best work you can and recently I’ve been getting into this pairing.
> 
> All the Best 2Wedensay


End file.
